


【翻译】三十五封信

by Aquinnah



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 三十五封信，又名GGAD通信集，无疑是该CP甚至可以说是HP世界中被翻译次数最多，流传范围最广的同人文之一。本来没有任何再译的必要，但我想或许应该在FB2上映之前，为曾经感动过自己的文字做一些什么。个人以为文中所写，从感情到引典，超出原著所描述的高度。一切关于人物的评价，在此无须赘述。只想说一句，文中的GGAD跨越接近一个世纪，翻译的时候，连自己也数次觉得疲惫，想这样的感情究竟有没有意义。或许很多人觉得两人可惜，因为某一些决定就此错过就此误会。但我想比起惋惜，不如说人与人本来就是人生一条路上彼此陪伴前行的旅伴，能够有人相伴信任，已经是很大的幸运。





	【翻译】三十五封信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty-Five Owls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101118) by [Letterblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade). 



三十五封信  
Thirty- Five Owls

 

 

一九五一年，九月十日

邓布利多——  
好，是我。你的老朋友，盖勒特·格林德沃。相信我，你收到这封信时的意外感，绝不会多过我自己写下这封信时的惊讶。即使如此，我的言行一向遵从本心，这你是知道的。  
我希望这封信准时到达你手中，特别是在听说英格兰猫头鹰邮政的不称职之后。纽蒙加德不适合鸟类飞行。风暴常年像洪水一样，从山脉之上倾泻而下。我就身处在避雷针下二十英尺，啊，以及，云层裂变时候发出的那种爆响，令整个城堡始终感觉像是笼罩在钻心腕骨咒之下。沸腾的苍穹之上有巨大铁砧，持续被雷暴催动。而当积云散去的时候，又是北方冰冷的圆月穿越铁窗映照进来。很美。尽管我猜大概不符合你的品位——这一切都太野蛮而未开化。  
毫无疑义，你此刻大概正轻蔑地低头瞪着这东西，信和那浑身泥污的猫头鹰一起。（她喜欢吃白老鼠。）你是真的惊讶吗，老朋友，我竟然还有脸面写信给你，即使在一切发生之后？你不该惊讶。这可是亲爱的老盖勒特，你可以这么说。巴莎特的德国害虫。永远不会放你一个人静一静，即使现如今他整日坐在监狱里无所事事。我饱受赞美的满头金发已经灰白，阿不思，难以想象吧！即便如此，我必须申明，就监狱的标准来说，这里的石砌工艺还是很精美的。如此看来，当年我激励石匠工作不乏好处——如果恶咒也能被归类为激励的话——那些咒语在花岗岩墙面之上留下了常青藤一样参差不齐的瘢痕，很美。真是令人啼笑皆非，我的老朋友。我竟然被羁押在自己建造的监狱之中。  
你还在你那学校里吗？还在享受教书育人，我希望？常看书？吃得也好？好好看顾着它？你最好是。  
替我向你的那只疯鸟问好。希望我没有杀死他太多次。  
听我说。希望。持续保持希望。随着我囚笼墙面上霉斑的不懈生长一起。嘲笑我吧，阿不思。像你一如既往所做的一样仇恨我。希望你能因此得到自我满足。  
G.G.

 

一九五一年，十月十三日

亲爱的盖勒特，  
多谢你的来信。如今回想起来，我似乎记得你某一次曾说过，世上没有任何力量能够阻止我做一个——引用你的原话——“自鸣得意的混蛋”。很遗憾，我似乎一如既往地无可救药。自你我的决斗开始，我就一直等待着你的猫头鹰。因此最终收到你的来信，并未带给我任何惊讶。甚至，要是再过一两年杳无音讯，我大概会因此开始担忧。  
我为你的猫头鹰施了干燥咒，给了她福克斯火旁的栖架，以及三只白老鼠。经历这样一次飞行之后，她依然奇迹般地保持着好脾气。（福克斯自己也很好。即使是你，对于此类事物如此得心应手的你，杀死他的次数也不足以多到成为问题，盖勒特。）我确实还在霍格沃茨，教授变形术，任格兰芬多的院长，以及副校长。此时的我，相较起你我二人初见的时候，大概已经不再算作是尖子生。即便如此，我确实还享受着学校的生活。学期开始的一段时间很繁忙，因此未能立即回信。十月十三日碰巧是安静平和的一天，实在是一件奇巧的幸运事。  
所以，是的，盖勒特，我并不惊讶。而相应地，这事也许会令你惊讶，但我并不恨你。我知道，在我们彼此决斗的时候，我就曾说过这句话，而现在我重复一遍。我也绝不会轻蔑地低头看你，更不会嘲笑你。这对你来说是否很难理解？我很抱歉，我大概会认为此事难以解释。这大约也是作为一个自鸣得意的混蛋的病症之一。  
（请放心，论及上述的对决，我确实好好看顾着它。）  
你平常都在做什么，除却观测自然环境？我希望你过得舒适，通信之外，也被允许阅读的权利。说到这里，随信附送一本你或许会喜欢的书。二十年代威尔士出版了一些引人入胜的变形学理论——你那时忙于征服欧洲，大约碰巧错过了此书。  
祝好，  
阿不思·邓布利多  
[随信附：《人鼠之间》，葛特尼与玛多格著]

 

一九五一年，十月十六日

邓布利多——  
我的记忆或许有一些模糊，但我记得我确切的原话大概是，“自鸣得意，目中无人，令人愤怒的混蛋，自尊心过剩的道貌岸然的饭桶，喜欢伪装出谦虚的假象，你这伪君子，不我不想要吃糖”，我当时甚至没有醉。但话说回来，我才是那个余生都要被羁押在一间房间内，被缴去魔杖，缓慢陷入疯狂的人。我的记忆，又怎能被信任呢。我想现如今你会想告诉我，所有那些我在夜深人静时用于抚慰自己的回忆，都是幻象——我的手指从未梳理过你的头发；我也从未看见过黑魔法顺着你的魔杖蜿蜒而下，亮光点燃了你的脸。我猜下一步你就要告诉我你在高潮的时候也不会在喉口压抑着自己的尖叫声。我猜你接下来想告诉我，我也没有趁阿布福斯外出时，在那张老橡木咖啡桌上上过你。  
继续啊。用你的变形术文章嘲笑我，今时今日我再也不能使用魔法。继续顺着你的鼻尖轻蔑地低视我。顺便一提，老朋友，是谁打断了你的鼻梁骨？另一个试图打破你满嘴谎言的人吗？  
G.G.

 

一九五一年，十一月十二日

盖勒特——  
是阿布福斯。他因亚丽安娜的死亡怪罪于我。我无力为自己接上断骨。  
我不怀疑你的记忆和理智。我们有过肌肤相亲，没错；我不能对你否认，尽管大多数时候我对此保持缄默。我们那时是被夏日迷醉的少年人，而我是个傻瓜，戏玩着自己当时并不能理解的力量。除此之外，我又还能说什么，盖勒特？  
随信附上另一本我近日阅读的书，希望这一次不会刺痛你失去的一切。  
致歉，  
阿不思·邓布利多  
[随信附：《海浪》，弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫著]

 

一九五二年，八月四日

亲爱的盖勒特，  
我明白，大约应该等待你主动联系我为好。但我恐怕自己处在弱势——纽蒙加德太过遥远，不在摄神取念的范围之内。今时今日我只能通过猜想，聊以揣测如何才是接近你的最佳方式。  
我记得你惯性地生闷气，在我们共处的那几周之内。你一旦被冒犯，就会突然离开，断绝联系，浑身煞气，几小时后又会重新出现，好像无事发生过一样。这一次数小时已经升级成了数月，我猜？独处中的时间总是无限延长，而与你相较，我仅仅短暂地体验过这种感觉。我说这话，并不是为了嘲讽你。即使你的愠怒，对我而言都带着诱惑力——你狂野多变的情绪恰是你魅力的组成部分之一。  
而我也明白大约应该容许你静处，但我无法留你自己孤身一人。我想这即是我的缺陷之一，手伸得太长且爱掺和。如果现在你我二人面对面，我猜你大概会对我发怒，指责我假意谦逊而后离开……  
我苦求着回到你面前，是的。不是以一届著名巫师的身份，不是霍格沃茨的教授，不是任何一种我会为此感到骄傲的身份。仅仅作为一个人，作为你我归根结底都相同的这种东西。你曾一度称这个老人为朋友。而你写信予我，是为了寻求——我只能猜想——寻求简单的通信。我对此极其愿意。我以绝对的诚恳与你交谈，而你也有一切权利可以对我发火。  
我不恨你。你能让你自己相信这一事实，并籍此公正地评判我吗？你又能否不憎恨我？  
祝好，  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九五二年，九月二十六日

阿不思——  
在我思考过这么多污秽的方式——不，我只能以一句简单的感谢，开始这封信。我“迷人的愠怒”，你这无耻混蛋。我着实已经好几周没有笑得这么厉害。但是麻瓜文学？说真的，阿不思。寄那本《无害物件概要》给我，然后我才能放弃生闷气。这个姓伍尔夫的女人——非常奇怪。  
以及摄神取念？别费心了，离我的大脑远一点。我度日如年，确实如此，像你从前在我们说话时候爱吃的那种弹绳太妃糖一样，在你的手指与牙齿间无限缠绕。令人分心到极点，那东西。不止一次促使我的羽毛笔从羊皮纸上滑落。但它最终被我们施咒的时候，还是令人振奋地爆炸了，记得吗？冒着烟的绿色？  
你从来都不擅长祈求别人。记得那次我施咒将你的双腿与床架捆绑在一起，逼迫你等待我。如此可悲，你甚至都无力让自己保持礼貌。而我，我那时的心情紊乱到极点甚至都可以伸手抽你的……  
而我的生活。这种你逼迫我过上的日子。太妃糖的时光和回忆。  
早晨：守卫巡逻，翻阅我所有的纸张以确认没有什么危险的算数占卜。他们曾对我动粗，有时候，当我刚关进这里的时候，不用咒语，只是拳脚相加。曾有个女人——你杀了我的丈夫，她就这么喊，你杀了我丈夫。几年之后他们不再动武，因为我总是对着他们大笑。我与你一样，对自己的才能饱有愚蠢的无尽骄傲。那种能在跪在石质地面上，紧紧攥住自己青紫腹部的时候，依然能从破碎的牙齿之间狂笑出声的才能。喉管中吞血，依然能对着你的施行者大笑？是身处监狱之中必备的技能。比智慧或者魔法有用得多。  
食物尝起来像泥土。我的体重轻了不少。窗户上是老旧带波纹的玻璃，我不能清晰看见自己的倒影，但我能想象，自己大约于一具骷髅差不了多少。难以想象吧，也曾有一个清隽的英国天才在河岸上与我云雨。太妃糖的时光。我终日读书直到我的视线模糊，休憩，重新阅读，再作笔记。也许我该把自己的藏书遗赠予你——但是不，你会感到恶心的，毋庸置疑。我的魔法依旧黑暗，即使我不能再施用咒语。我只能漫无目的地在古事记中翻检。告诉我，老朋友，你是否找齐了死亡圣器？你是否独自一人，实现了我们两人的梦想？现如今你已将你的伴侣扔进牢狱，你是否将成为死亡的主人？  
啊。我记得还在德姆斯特朗时这样写过论文，老妪一样喋喋不休，一只眼睛看着纸上书写，另一只眼睛盯着《强力药剂》。一时不慎就将羽毛笔蘸进了蝾螈血。  
地面上已经被我来回踱步磨出了光滑的区域。我抓住的三只老鼠拴在角落里的铁链上——它们跑过的时候被我踩住了尾巴，扭断了它们的脖子，用自己的牙齿剥了它们的皮。这些年来它们始终在缓慢而恐怖地腐化。一种献祭，以儆效尤——从那之后再没有别的耗子敢来烦扰我。你也会为自己能忍受什么样的恶臭而感到惊讶。  
夜晚：冬天的某些月份，我能从我的窄窗中窥伺到夕阳西下。冷黄色的冬阳在冰雪覆盖的山脉上碎裂。我想收集起风属的灰魔法，在云中洒下三滴血，报丧妖精斑希一样自由地飞上顶峰。仅仅是飞翔，像我过去所做的那样。我甚至可以在事后安静地溜回自己的牢房。飞翔，像我从老格里戈维奇的房子里离开的时候一样，手中握着它，欢乐地大笑。我还记得那次我们在黑魔法书中找到这个咒语，我曾兴奋到与你在房间中起舞。黑魔王的必备能力之一，真的，飞来飞去地吓人。但同时——令人快乐。  
入夜，窗玻璃冰冷如霜，月亮在黑暗翻浪的云层后盘旋。我钟爱北方。宁愿余生虚度在这高塔中，俯视大地上嶙峋巨石与苍莽荒原，也不愿在英格兰的什么田野中度过。我曾有一次在你赤裸的背上用魔杖勾勒过伏尔加河的曲线，在你的皮肤上画出小小冰棱。它们会无声绽放，羽化，边角柔化，化成水珠，再沿着你的脊椎骨滑落，而你会轻声呻吟，如此柔软。  
此时此刻，我窗玻璃上的冷霜也是一样，带着温度的手放上去，触手则化，但是一片寂静。没有另一个人类的声音。从来没有。  
太妃糖的时光，阿不思。你将我扔来此地囚禁在此。现在留我一个人与你伍尔夫书中的纳威和金妮相伴吧。  
你愠怒的，  
G.G.

 

一九五二年，十月十三日

亲爱的盖勒特，  
再一次地，十三号很安静，不管那些迷信者如何畏惧这个日期。这些年英格兰很好。很平和。多谢你的信，不论你如何闷闷不乐。我也发现，你依旧保持着你年轻时代丰沛的诗歌才能。  
是，我完全理解我对你做了什么。我不会为必须做下的事而道歉。你必须被除去魔法，必须有人阻止你屠戮世界，因为——好吧，为了更伟大的利益。而既然我是个自以为是的老傻瓜，诚如一个学生数周前令人印象深刻的评论一样，我不能谋杀你。（我甚至亲自长了一些灰发，以真正符合这一称谓。）即便如此，听到如你这样才华横溢的大脑，就荒废在追忆太妃糖的年月中，依旧让我难过。而听到你所受的煎熬，令我更加恸苦。我希望，我至少能为你提供一些微小的欢乐。  
我想你应该知道，盖勒特，仅你我二人之间，我对我在决斗中，从你手中赢过来的那样东西的打算。（根据该样事物的特质，我承认，我同意你对其小心谨慎的代称。）我打算将它与我自己一同埋葬。如果我能成功打破它血腥的历史传承……好吧，像我上述说过的那样，我是个老傻瓜。但我相信，根据我所有见过的一切，这世界如果没有它，会是个更好的地方。  
我必须承认，在此事上，我罕有地无法预料你的反应。  
我必须再多道一次歉——如果你那一次用冰的目的，是意图教会我俄罗斯地理，我很遗憾你全然失败了，当时的我被某些其他事物分心，无法专注对其进行思考。但我觉得奇怪——那时候我们结识差不多两个月，我也承认彼此所产生的激情很奇妙，但你如此频繁地写到这一主题。那短暂的时间，在你离开时就被你全盘抛诸脑后的时间，难道于你而言真的有这么重要？  
我希望你能早一些告知我，那些守卫对你做下的行为。我会立即勒令他们被调离，哪怕要因此欠下无数人情也一样。相信我，我从未希望这一切折磨成为你刑期的一部分；你所说的一切令我愤慨难耐。  
我必须要做点什么。  
多谢，  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九五二年，十一月十九日

阿不思——  
你真的会这么做吗？终结它的力量？  
我想我甚至都不应该劳心问。  
但这事情确实离奇，这个想法竟然会给我造成如此巨大的难过。中断并扭曲它的整个历史……你拥有过它，阿不思。你感觉到过它在你的心脏和灵魂上拉扯，如死亡本身一样磅礴不可侵犯的力量。想象那种力量——非凡，独一无二而古老——被永远摧毁……  
连我也难以揣测自己的反应。但，阿不思，我以为你绝不谋杀。  
至于你小小的爆发——纽蒙加德并没有摄魂怪，阿不思。这里的守卫也不过是血肉之躯——以及，不，你不应该对他们在我身上施行的小小娱乐加以抱怨。我已经在黑暗的道路上行走了这么远，以至疼痛对于我来说，除却不适，算不上其他任何东西。而你，当你终于来到我面前击败我的时候，不也滔滔不绝地阐述过我的滔天罪行吗？难道你不会因为我曾夺取某个麻瓜的生命，而毅然决然地将我扔进监狱？在你如圣人一般转变心意之后，我们更伟大的利益又算得了什么。你又有什么权利来支配我的炼狱。  
这里没有摄魂怪，即便如此，我每天晚上入睡的时候，都能听见尖叫声。难道你真的觉得，我情愿听见巫师陨落在战场上的尖叫；或者麻瓜生产时或被折磨的惨叫；甚至是我自己，在听闻你背叛后的哀嚎，而不愿意去回想起那么多年前，你在我手中愉悦的呻吟？我当然在回想那一切。我当然必须要写到那一切。你也曾美貌过，你这可怜的老傻瓜。  
即使你为自己曾身为本世纪黑魔王的情人和知己而羞愧，甚至感到被侮辱——好吧，我必须要用某种方式复仇。去教你的学生，吃你的糖果，为你的鸟顺毛并埋葬我。但你与我曾如此辉煌。阿不思，即使是你，也不能改变历史。  
G.G.

 

一九五三年，一月一日

亲爱的盖勒特，  
你已经预料到你不能改变我对某件事物的决定，我对此表示感激。若我们余生都要在这一件事上来回争吵，以至于累掉了信使猫头鹰的翅膀，实在是一桩遗憾。  
我当然感受过它，它所带来的诱惑，就像你感受到过的一样。但你是否意识到了它的危险性，老朋友？伊尔马利宁的历史，想必你在北地也曾听说过。世上有些事物必须被摧毁。且它并不是活着的，盖勒特。这是极其重要的一点。它没有记忆，没有灵魂，其中也没有生命。终结它，阻止它像对我们一样，将未来人淹没进血海，并不是谋杀。  
我怕它其中的一项能力，是迫使于它捆绑的巫师，对它产生一种接近于扭曲的爱。看见你也被此影响，我尤为难过。但我不会为达成——是的——更伟大的利益，所需要做下的一切而道歉。没有了它所带来的诱惑，未来会更好。打破它血腥的传承，会为那些历史中神秘的强大巫师们展开新的一页……啊天。新的篇章。我很抱歉，在新年夜写信令我感伤。  
即便如此，再一次地，我很抱歉我必须置你于这样的局面。  
但你是对的。无论说来多么残忍，这是事实——我确实感到羞愧，为自己曾是你的情人，如果“情人”甚至能用来形容我们之间的关系。但能够通过回忆为你提供一些安慰，是我的荣幸。不过，我以为，你喜欢听到麻瓜的惨叫声？  
用糖果转移他人的注意力，是我的一项坏习惯。作为替代，也许，多寄点书？我想格特鲁德古怪的文法也许能为你提供一些娱乐。  
我承认，盖勒特，我也曾长时间地思考过你我二人共度的少年时期。距我与人如此亲密，没有恐惧，毫无遏制，已经过去了太长太长的时间。你再一次说对了，我不能改变历史。要完全否认那段欢愉与野心浸染的时光所带给我的快乐，实在太难。我曾一度以为，你于你的才华可以拯救我。但其代价，盖勒特。其代价！你抛弃我一个人埋葬了我的妹妹，令我永远质疑自身的道德。你为我留下了我必须始终掩藏的部分。  
现在是黎明破晓，寒风与雾气攀援上苏格兰的山脉。霍格沃茨没有规整的田地——我敢说这里对你而言也足够狂野。城堡场地上的森林附近，云雾浓重，而我今夜未曾入眠，而我……  
祝你阅读愉快，盖勒特。  
阿不思•邓布利多  
[随信附：《众生自传》，格特鲁德•斯泰因著]

 

一九五六年，四月十八日

亲爱的盖勒特，  
看来我再一次让你不开心了。我只能祈求你的谅解。这实在不是我的原意。  
英格兰维持着和平，田地也保持规整。老校长迪佩特宣告退休，我即将接替他的位置——这份职位比我们的魔法部持续用于骚扰我的那些工作，要令人舒心得多。我想，我们必须尽快开始寻找新的变形术教授了。过去这几年我看过几场不错的魁地奇球赛，其中包括一场最终以求婚为结尾。就连麻瓜们都过得很好。  
我想要是我问你近况如何，你大概只会嘲笑我。  
我们必须要永远这样来回兜圈子吗？我说错话，道歉，重续联系……  
我希望你至少喜欢格特鲁德。  
致好，  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九五六年，七月十一日

至尊大人物阁下先生，我当然已经听闻了这次升职——  
你说我们的余生？你说永远？难道我们是通过猫头鹰结婚了吗？难道我像地衣依附石墙一样，与你这道貌岸然的伪君子紧紧捆绑在一起了吗？那橘红色的一片苔藓长势喜人。其中有鳞片一样的绿色，小小叶片一样的绿色。它们的生长速度简直难以想象地迟缓。我的整个生命都变得如冰川般缓慢。是不是已经过去了十年？十年，身处在一间小房间内。我以为我会疯。也许我已经疯了。  
校长。扯淡。混蛋。看看你，看看你，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，上流社会国际大人物，弓身醉倒在新年夜的酒中，就因为数十年前你曾经睡过一个德国男孩，还因此声明你此生不能再爱或者什么其他类似的无稽之谈——而你，还在为她的死而怪罪我，是吗，阿不思？那是场意外，你这烂醉的傻瓜，一场意外，不是我，我发誓，我只不过是因恐惧而逃跑——  
再看看我，盖勒特·格林德沃。曾有一度欧洲巫师界的所有小孩都要么为我的名字欢呼，要么畏惧。曾有一度我念诵的咒语所带起的风，都能刮下三十英尺范围内所有树木的叶子——曾有一度我在创造，真正地创造，一个新秩序的边缘，光明崭新的未来，而这一切都是为了你我——现如今我在这里，腐烂，孤独到会在乎一个娘娘腔的英国老饭桶怎么看我。你很开心吧，是啊，我因我手下遇害者的尖叫声而噩梦缠身。我可能在夜晚辗转反侧被我过去的鬼魂而惊扰，这很符合你心中对事情走向的希望吧？而你呢，阿不思？小亚莉安娜多年来阻止了你追捕我的计划是吗？  
近况。近况，邓布利多？你亲手将我关进来的密牢之中的近况吗？四年没有一封信——我手表上的魔咒还在坚持着，谢谢你了，我知道过去了多久——现在就只是为了吹嘘你即将成为校长？[一滩黢黑，无从阅读的墨水]  
挺可爱的，真的，你的困惑。你完全无从理解我怎么能对你生气，是吧？因为你好心好意，因为你心存友谊地来找我，我不能真的不开心吧？就只是又在生闷气而已，对吧？  
格特鲁德是个疯癫的婊子。你想借此教导我什么理念？我现在又是在被迫玩你的什么游戏？我们已经结束了一轮，你的上一轮游戏里，你天天与我朝夕相处，赠予我你的身体和大脑，而后又因一桩意外怪罪于我，抛弃我独自完成我们共同的事业？下一步，你将我推上了我的道路，分享我的计划，与我一同寻找死亡圣器，给了我用以构成我整套哲理的词句，而后，当你看够了之后，以真理与公正的名义，不紧不慢地从英格兰晃悠过来，一举将我从高处击落？  
是你造就了我，邓布利多。你造就了我令我成形，又放我在世间征伐。我觉得你的弟弟大概也会赞同，你有忽视令人不愉快事实的习惯。  
说够了你，接下来我们谈一谈我，你支离破碎的宠物黑魔王，你计划不周的实验，曾在你身体上划过甜蜜的咒语，在你祈求他上你的时候微笑的人，我想知道，究竟谁晓得这些事？这是你必须掩藏的东西之一吗？可怜的阿不思。  
是啊，我们来回兜圈子。我又开始嘲讽你直到我自己因愤怒而难以呼吸。  
我有了个新笔友，邓布利多教授，为我骄傲吗？不要以为你是唯一与我通信的人——上天知道要是你真是，我多少年前就会一头撞死在墙上了。况且有时候这样也挺好，与一个不会否认你一切的人说话。对方同样是黑巫师，很有野心。英国男孩，很聪明，有点死板，编造出来的傻气名字——几年前突然送信给我，望我能提点他几句。伟大的头脑，但毫无幽默感。我提到我认识你的时候，他似乎很震惊。  
我告诉他你是个利用者与伪君子，并且离你远一点。当然，他已经怕你怕得要死。不过你最好小心他。他可能是个危险人物。你又怎能控制一个不是你的哈巴狗的黑魔王呢。  
持续怀疑你的道德吧，阿不思·邓布利多。格特鲁德是个疯狂的婊子。  
G.G.

 

一九五六年，八月二日

盖勒特，  
教书时间长的好处之一，是人会开始习惯于演讲，就像人教育孩子时所必须要做的那样。因此人也得以伪装出对自己的人生轨迹完全自信，且了如指掌的假象，即使人本身实际上，是个迷失的愚者。  
我从未认为你是我的哈巴狗，老朋友。我反而觉得，那几个月中，我才是你的哈巴狗。我迷失在你的荣光梦中。当真正意识到你的梦想究竟意味着什么，究竟要踩着多少人的躯体才能实现的时候，也是我感到被背叛。但当一个人教书时日已久，人能意识到某一些争议，也不过是为了争执而争执。  
那就恨我吧，如果这能让你的余生轻松一些。我曾希望，幼稚地希望，你不会，即使是在——但我除却一个迷失的老傻瓜，本来也什么都不是。但，无论你怎样看我，我必须要问及你提到的那个英国年轻人。这个编造的名字，不会恰巧是伏地魔？我会放你清净，像你希望的那样，但最近有些围绕着这个名字的恶言，而我不得不问。  
除此之外，祝好，  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九五六年，九月二十七日

邓布利多，  
奇怪的是，你没有给我任何理由，来向我证明我应该在这个叫伏地魔的小子的事情上帮你。（这是你们英国人会用的词，对吧？小子？）他问的事情大多都是技术性的。即使对于黑巫师来说，他对死亡，也算得上是痴迷。对其恐惧至深，即使是在他幻想着雄心伟业的同时。不健康的态度。但这些你大概都已经知道了。他志不在追求圣器。大概这样也好。越少后来人研究那些东西，越好。  
他主要关心的事情，是他自己疯癫的理论，想证明杀戮咒——可以失效，我想。这件事，还有魂器。混乱毛茸茸的事情。我喜欢我的所有组成部分都老实呆在它们应该在的地方，如果有人要解决我，我宁可正确地死亡，不要有什么这种飘来飘去半死不活的鬼话。  
我不恨你，阿不思。我从未恨过你，而现如今你也不能对我做出任何更糟糕的事情。所以我永远都不会恨你。这就是问题。  
P.S. 格特鲁德说，“身份是滑稽的作为你自己存活是滑稽的因为你对你自己从来也不是你自己只是你自己记住的你自己最后当然你也不会相信你自己。”  
G.G.

 

一九五七年，二月二十八日

盖勒特，  
你大概会很高兴知道，你还能让我失声大笑。它们确实是混乱又毛茸茸的事情，而我想（人尽皆知如果你太小心谨慎你将会在谨慎一事上太过专注从而在阴沟里翻船）格特鲁德也会赞同。与她不同，我习惯滥用我的逗号。  
伏地魔数天前来拜访了我，在霍格沃茨。我原本准备就此忽略那些关于他的风言风语，但他的整副风度，他的每一句话都一再肯定了我的恐惧。英格兰或许确实要有个黑魔王横行肆虐了。  
我明白你没有任何理由需要听从我，但我建议你与他终止联系。伏地魔与你相比，虽然不过是个妄自尊大的年轻人，但他轻率鲁莽，富有野心，以及，像你所推断的那样，痴迷死亡。如此说来，他大概确实是你的那一类人。  
至于剩余的——我不能解开你心的纷争，盖勒特。我连我自己的心都无法控制。  
多谢你的帮助，  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九五七年，三月十五

阿不思——  
所以你为自己在英伦三岛上创造出了个婴儿黑魔王？如此看来，你要小心他意图对你打击报复，推翻政权了。  
我想知道——你是会现在开始追捕伏地魔，防患于未然，早于官方反应过来数十年；还是会谨慎行事，等待时机，等他手下的第一桩死亡出现再说？无论采取哪一种形式，我确信你那过剩的良心都会不安。吃点儿柠檬雪冰然后放过我们其余人吧。  
那男孩拥有过剩的力量与可悲的想象力。你与我，至少，在后者上从未匮乏过。这也是为什么你我伟大的原因之一。  
我越读你的这些麻瓜文章，人就越困惑。他们用尽这些时间，沉醉在对自我文化的自负中，他们的文学与艺术，他们的社交礼节，他们有缺陷的、所谓科学的、无魔法的对这世界的理解方式。我想人没有魔法的时候，大约只能这么做？而没有魔法，这一切又怎有任何意义？手持小提琴的巫师足以改变现实，而拥有同样事物的麻瓜只能改变其身边人的情绪。两名因标点符号争执的麻瓜什么都不能改变，而改变咒语结构的两名巫师却足以改变世界。  
这是你要教我的一课吗，阿不思，这是你送我这些书的用意？学会同情他们固步自封的小世界？他们的无用？  
当我的手中握着它的时候，我心无旁骛。而当没有了它，没有了魔法所带来的确定性——  
怎么办？  
人要怎么活下去？  
我窗外的自然环境在过去十二年中有所变化，至于改变了多少，我无从判断。我的思考常不受自己控制远离我而去。人还以为，有我墙中哥布林粹钢一样厚重的防护咒，我无处可去。你从前常说自己总有一天要有个冥想盆——  
纽蒙加德不能摧毁我，阿不思，你也不能。去吧，去处理你妄自尊大的年轻黑魔王。我不过是个腐朽的——我如今真是个老人了吗？我猜我确实是。好吧，在我那年代，人为了征服世界，可得殚精竭虑呢。  
你困顿的，  
G.G.

 

一九五七年，五月十七日

盖勒特，  
我恐怕他已经有些超出了婴儿黑魔王的阶段。我们要面对的，是情绪多变，瑟瑟缩缩的青少年。从我与你的相处中，我对这个阶段深有体会。不幸的是，他并没有朋友可以与他一起度过这个时期，而我已经将这个不幸的比喻说到极点，无以为继了。  
至于你所提到的选择——其重量令我难以承受，没错。我的冥想盆所提供的帮助，简直无法衡量。某些时候——我自己的心也同样纷争不断，难以解释。  
关于麻瓜的问题，几乎能引发人无止尽的思考。虽然他们已经自己解答了你的疑问之一——所涉猎的麻瓜文艺作品越多，人越能明白，除却魔法的实用性，还有更多标准可以用于评判创作产出。我随信附赠另一部与之相关的作品，可能有些艰涩。作为一名巫师，我意识到对于一位麻瓜来说，最难以认识到的事情之一，既是形而上的一生难以直接改变现实。即便如此，令人惊讶的是有多少人依旧选择以头脑为生。而那些并未做出这样选择的人，那些选择以征战或者劳作为职业的人，他们能通过自身许可的方式改变物理意义的现实。这些人却往往被视为低人一等。我曾听过一个理论，麻瓜社会在无意识中模仿着巫师世界。我想在此，因果两者全然颠倒了。  
但，很抱歉，我容易喋喋不休。这论题最近是我的爱好之一。向你指出的那样，我有个黑魔王需要处理。  
[随信附：诺斯洛普·弗莱，批评的剖析]  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九五七年，六月三十日

阿不思——  
上一封信的结尾对于你来说真是不同寻常地生硬。我是否察觉到了对我的一点恼怒？我终于也令你不愉快了吗？还是说那是对你终将做出的选择的恐惧？归根结底，作为自由巫师世界自封的领袖，这事情麻烦得很。是对伏地魔感到恐惧？还是怕我一针见血，戳中了你的痛处。  
但这一切你都别管。我想对你讲个故事，阿不思。  
当我终夜难眠，在自己的薄床垫上辗转反侧，像我常做的那样，直至月亮沉没在地平线之下，或者消失在我的窄窗之外，直到逢魔时刻的寒霜像某种活着的生物一样，顺着我牢房的地板爬进来，我都在回忆的海洋之中遨游。当然，我没有冥想盆——这里除却我生锈的旧手表，没有一样有魔法的东西——但我还有我的大脑。当然，通常我最先想到的都是那些微小一些的事情——我的旧魔杖，在我找到它之前，或者是多少年前我摧毁的某一间麻瓜住所墙上的木雕，又或者我幼年时候养作宠物的青蛙。我通常所追溯的，都是某一些特定的事物，用于宽慰我自己。  
我想我的记忆力不错。但远不能与冥想盆相比。又来了——巫师世界之中所有方便的发明，以及人缺失了它们又该如何。我想象我脑中的某些回忆此时此刻已经被磨损到薄弱——但同时，人又说时常回想能增强回忆。大约是真的。但即便如此——我还是忘掉了某些事情。  
这场古旧回忆中的时间是七月末。阿布福斯与亚莉安娜在室内。我们顺着戈德里克谷中麻瓜所用的磨坊小溪缓慢行走，从我们巫师长辈的窗下墩身而过，沉浸在谈话之中，讲如何能凭一己之力改变血魔法当今的保守规章。我们并肩而坐，褪下所穿的长靴将双足浸泡在水中，而你在手中把玩着一把银刀——你有美丽的手——低声呢喃说我们会找到复活石，我们必须找到它。  
我们不断猜想，从一滴血中，究竟能榨出多少魔法？你刺破你的拇指，而它开始流血，阳光之中呈现出一种极端浓艳的红色。这景象刺激了我。我让你的血浸染我的魔杖尖，那一滴血渗透入木质与清漆，那丝丝缕缕的力量叫我胆寒发竖。妈的——比过魔法世界的所有一切便利，比过合理控制人的虚幻与现实，不是什么无用的麻瓜废话，这就是我对于魔法最想念的成分。那发自肺腑的刺激。你，你一定还有这样的魔法。你从来如此强大，天赋如此闪耀。魔法在你身体的每一寸经脉中燃烧，超脱血肉——这么多年后，你还能感觉到这种力量吗，这种最原始的振奋？  
但——那场回忆本身。我们就坐在原地，你的血浸染我的魔杖，而我轻轻一挥手，就将一桩空心木桩切成碎片，如此简易，如此强大。你递给我那把刀，但我将其推回你手中，紧贴着你，使你手中的刀划过我的拇指——说到底，必须反过来试试。  
你用我的血点燃了水面。你真厉害。  
我们边笑边记录笔记，而后缓慢地熄灭了火焰。我已经在思考这发现能如何最大程度地增强黑魔法；低声念诵咒语。我们毕竟是搭档，而那一刻之前我们竟然从没有想到过彼此身上巨大的能量——血，自愿给予对方，你知道其所能做到的一切。  
我们一同躺倒在河岸上喘息。我的头枕在你的腿上，你无意识地用一手抚乱我头发，在指间转动发丝。太阳很大，灌木葱绿乱长，草坪之上染血的小刀熠熠生辉。我们无所事事地彼此闲谈，带着骄矜自傲，就是那时候我提到追寻死亡圣器——  
“先找复活石。”你说。  
我直起身，好奇地看你，“为什么？”  
“因为一旦我们拥有了那东西……即使是他们的影子，即使只是影子。”  
我像猫一样扑打你散落的头发，“阿不思，你说的话讲不通。”  
你没有解释。我猜，现在再回想起那件事，你大概想要你的父母回来，照顾阿布福斯与亚莉安娜，这样以来你尽可以自由和我私奔？  
想得真周全。我想，这一次我是难得真心说，不带一点嘲讽。  
此后我们又说了一段时间的话，所谈一切并不重要。这都不是我为什么回想那一天的原因。我时常回忆，因为那时候你突然站起来，促使我从你的膝上滑下去，与此同时，在我们两人周围划下一圈隐蔽咒。  
所有一切，在你必须要端坐着将其写出来的时候，都容易显得如此漫长与黑暗不是吗？  
在此之前我们曾像学童一样摸索过对方，如果我的记忆没有出错，但是在那天那条溪水边，被魔法笼罩，昆虫在灌木丛中蜂鸣，阳光令你的头发看上去如火焰燃烧，那是我们第一次结合。我如此清楚地记得一切，却意识到我难以用语言形容，你褪去那副金色阅读用眼镜的时候，脸上带着的似笑非笑。你牢牢看住我，眼镜骨架的一角无意识地划过嘴唇，带着诱惑与渴求。长袍从你身上滑落，剥露出白色衬衣与短裤，我记得自己的笑，惊讶而欢乐，告诉你，水太浅，不足以游泳。  
你那时很美。我也是——我看着你凝视我。我猜，你我现如今都已经鸡皮鹤发到不可饶恕了。  
我们在树丛附近闲适地翻滚，躺在我们的长袍之上，蚂蚁群探究地触碰着布料边缘。当我触碰你的时候，你带着欢愉颤抖，好像要因此分崩离析一样。我们都是苍白的生物，因快感浑身泛红。我还记得双手紧紧捧住你的脸，看你被狂喜吞没。感到我的心脏如斑希一样在肋骨之中跳动，因为你属于我。  
我用手握住了你，你记得吗？我一手抓住你的头发向后牵动，另一手握住了你，而你为了我全然彻底地挺立。我让你尖叫了。记得吗？还是说你时至今日依然觉得羞耻？  
你喘息着翻过身去，在草上擦去身上痕迹，站起来时浑身绿色地大笑。我记得向后倒进我们的长袍之中，在你对着我俯下身的时候将一切都抛诸脑后，你的头发抚在我的皮肤上，你的手与嘴——  
事后，浑身汗水脏污，被阳光亲吻过，我们孩童一样欢笑斗嘴。但有那么一刻——我们并肩躺在一起，你的头颅枕在我手臂上，我说，“那片云看上去像喝醉酒的鹰头马身兽，谢天谢地巴沙特看不见我们现在的样子。”而你回应我说——  
我忘记了。  
这桩回忆令我彻夜难眠，阿不思。侵扰着我在我的耳边喋喋不休。我好像还记得曾听过一个故事，讲某个鬼魂忘记了自己最爱一首诗的尾句，只有在过路的学者向他念诵时，才最终得到安息，而你，老朋友，你有个冥想盆。  
我告诉了你我对那伏地魔小子所知的一切。你欠我的。  
问候，  
G.G.

 

一九五七年，十二月五日

盖勒特，  
我恐怕你不止是一阵见血，甚至将针推进了血管中。我恐惧的事情太多，说到底。以及——我不知道。我越多地回望那一切，我们两人的过去——令人惊讶，现如今已经是数十年以前——就越不能释怀，不能疏解我自己。  
你知道，我最开始制作出我的冥想盆，是为了梳理我们共同的回忆。以我所能给予的、最大的客观性，看清你究竟是什么人，你所做的是什么事情，你所有的一切举动。为了看清，我是否应该能够预测出你日后的行为。看清如果我那时候，是否像我身边所有人都以为的那样，被你所蒙蔽，看不见你所蕴藏的黑暗。所以是的，你所寻求的一切都还在这里，保存完好。“是啊，”我说，“她可能看到这一切现场就会被吓死。不过是被我们，还是被血魔法，我不太确定。”接下来所说，是关于我那终将失败的、以血魔法为基础的变形学理论。  
很抱歉回信拖延。你所问的是件小事，且理所应当。但——不，我依旧不可宽恕地纠结着。  
恐怕我必须走了。  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九五七年，十二月二十五日

阿不思——  
奇怪。记忆的不可靠性，我想？我猜你终于找出是谁杀死了亚莉安娜。而我一直在想，你那时候可能对我说过你爱我。  
G.G.

 

一九六五年，七月十二日

邓布利多——  
行吧。我们过去了多久。八年？  
伏地魔那混小子写信给我，宣称他即将到来的光荣伟大的统治，即将成为一切的君主，至尊死神，诸如此类喋喋不休。我告诉他一次性施行太多不可饶恕咒会令人的魔杖萎缩。他接下来得有一阵固步自封，试图想清楚这事儿了。挺好玩，我确定。  
实话说，我依旧对自身的记忆不确信。你那天所说的事情。你所说的究竟是不是那一句。但我很确信，无论如何，你在回答中，都对我撒了谎。  
依然在探索麻瓜文学。浪漫诗人无趣。托尔金有意思。地衣长势喜人。现在知道你是什么意思了，将它与那所谓的至尊魔戒对比。你是个混蛋，但我宁愿回到我们被猫头鹰缔结的婚姻中，也不愿再听不到你的消息。  
G.G.

 

一九六五年，九月五日

盖勒特，  
伏地魔——你所说的事即有用也令人警醒。我不太确定该如何感谢你。我们已经数年没有见到过他的一点踪迹——他的种种活动已经转入地下——但我已经再度开始留意迹象——  
但我忍不住想，你究竟从来有没有忘记过？还是你在刻意促使我对你撒谎，就像你所猜测的一样？  
我那时候年轻，愚蠢，满怀爱意，为你的才华所醉，且被欲望掌控。我不能说那时候我所说的究竟又有多少实话。  
我想不到还能对你说什么。关于伏地魔的局面可能很快会变得至关重要——甚至致命，而我不知道我还有多少时间。但，盖勒特，请相信我你可以随时写信给我。  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九六八年，十二月二十五日

阿不思——  
圣诞快乐，再一次地。我猜你在为伏地魔所忙？  
我承认，写信却收不到回音，对于我来说并没有多大吸引力。或者不能知道什么是真话什么又不是。但老娜塔莉亚·费多特亚瓦刚被巨人袭击，在此之前我每天能收到她的一封信……  
我老了，阿不思，疲于嘲弄你。我猜想你大约也是。还是孤独吗？还在隐藏着你自己？  
别死。你太聪明，不该死于没有幽默感的人之手。  
G.G.

 

一九七〇年，十二月二十五日

阿不思——  
即使是在蛮荒之地我也听说了新闻。关于失踪案的新闻。伏地魔在行动中？我知道这种模式。我曾用过相同的战略。不列颠魔法界将在，大约，六个月后迎来全面开战？  
处理完他之后，写信给我。我不相信他给你带来的麻烦会比我更多。  
G.G.

 

一九八一年，十一月十三日

亲爱的盖勒特，  
我记得，某段时间前，你确实曾让我在处理完伏地魔之后，写信给你。这封信大约比你所预期的，晚来了十年，老朋友？以及，我依然不太确信我已经处理完了他。但战争期间，我的确多次感激过你的乐观，尽管与你相较，他确实带给了我更多得多的麻烦。不是要侮辱你黑魔王的权威，但他颇有几项特殊优势，尤其是其能与我媲美的读心术。直到战争后期，我才真正认识到这一点，认识到得太晚……  
我离题了。历经一系列有意思的事件之后，伏地魔——不是被彻底消灭，当然，尽管大部分人喜欢这样想。我相信，他非常可能已经被阻止，被延缓了数年，而当他真正卷土重来的时候，也会非常脆弱。  
我认同你所说的，与无回音的联系人通信的失望感。但是盖勒特，与伏地魔对抗的战争打得咬牙切齿，而我在组织前线战役的同时，还在维持霍格沃茨的运作。近日我对自己的床帷帐都已经陌生，而过去这一年之中，我感觉我所见的新刻墓碑已经太多。时间实在太少……  
即使是现在，他战败后一月有余，我仍在与疲惫苦苦争斗。但我绝不希望忽视了你，老朋友，即使过去的几年中我不得不这么做。为我过剩的良心多吃点柠檬冰，你有一次这么说过，但它们从没有任何帮助。  
我为你朋友的死感到抱歉。我为许多许多事情，感到抱歉。  
欧洲地下的黑巫师之中，似乎散播着某些关于你的奇怪传言——我在这一范围之内工作过一段时间，试图绝断伏地魔对狼人与巨人的控制。他们说老格林德沃在他颓垣的监牢之中显示出了追悔。他们说他在为他手下的遇难者哭泣哀悼。十年之前，我会以为这都是瞎话，但这十年实在太长太长，摧残改变了整片不列颠的土地。我曾见过我以为我熟知其内心与灵魂的男男女女，扭曲，创伤，永远改变。所以于我而言，轻易就能想象，所有这一切可怕的改变能够穿越海峡，越过大陆，攀援上纽蒙加德的高山。  
而距离你我真正通信，也已经过去了太长的时间。距我真正明白你的心，过去了太长的时间。所以，让我问你，就这一次，带着全部的诚挚，没有一丝嘲讽——你怎么样，老朋友？  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九八一年，十二月二十五日

邓布利多——  
我似乎养成了在圣诞节写信的习惯。很好，所有人欢度节庆，挂上冬青木与常春藤，诸如此类。人们时至今日还在犯错，将心情愉悦误认为是真的美好吗？  
我听到过流言。显然你的黑魔王是被个一岁多的婴儿摧毁的？我想这一件事情上，你确实是没有出够力，阿不思，这一次你甚至都没有身亡的妹妹来作借口。  
但你看我又来了。这么多年之后，我以为我对嘲讽你已经疲惫。但你让这事如此轻易。而我大约永远都不能完全停止对你所怀的愤怒。你似乎不止一次地把这种怒气与憎恨混为一谈。  
伏地魔小子——不，我猜他已经不是个男孩了，不是吗。他现在大概至少有四十岁了？还没死？赶紧去把这事儿解决了，邓布利多。这不是你一贯的行为准则吗？  
至于追悔？那是我与我自己之间的事。或者说我自己残余的部分。晦暗窄窗之中盖勒特模糊的剪影，褪色的眼睛，褪色的脸，褪色的意志——那是他自己的问题。就像你身负的愧疚感是你自己的事一样。  
你那美丽的英伦三岛上，究竟是怎么养出黑魔王的？我们不是一般来自于狂野的北方吗。  
别浪费你的诚挚，既然它如此稀缺。我一如既往。我又怎可能是任何其他的什么东西？  
G.G.

 

一九八二年，二月二日

盖勒特，  
我的诚挚是我自己的，随我自身支配；如果我想将其施与一个愤怒的老朋友，那也是我的选择。以及——我所拥有的诚挚比你想象得要多，我发誓，不知为何确实如此。我始终希望自己能成为更好的人。  
至于英格兰养育出一名黑魔王——  
我有过我的犹疑，从我与他第一次见面开始。他当时十一岁，我被派去与他会面，在麻瓜世界中，通知他他已被霍格沃茨录取，告知他一个他从未得知过的世界。即使是那时，他也显得饥渴，充满疑心，皮相之下充满残酷。倒人胃口。被分到斯莱特林，我没有停止过顾虑；我想过盯着他。但我是个自以为是，爱管闲事的老混蛋，不是吗？始终将我断裂的长鼻子伸到别人的事情中去，始终因此让一切变得更糟糕。  
他学习一切，因此成长，成为了他未来将成为的东西，在霍格沃茨，即使是在我执教的过程中。他同样在我的鼻子底下制作出了他的第一个魂器，而我没有留心。因为彼时欧洲在你在车辙之下哀嚎；因为我在与挑战你的必要性苦苦挣扎；因为我不想在另一个孩子的人生中掺和。  
我告诉自己，即使我有所作为，事情也不会有任何改变。或者说我的掺和，会让一切变得更坏。但我的国家陷落在一个黑魔王之手直到——是的，被一名婴儿阻止——因为我没有尽快阻止他，因为我没有在他还是个幼童的时候阻挡住他的行为，当时他还未长成。因为我试图成为更好的人。  
从某种角度上来说，我对于我们两人共处的那几个月，最想念的一样，无论怎样自私，既是我能让你命令我。将责任转移到我所信任的人身上——不管当初我对你的信任，是如何疯狂的一项行为。放弃一切责任；这不是我还能拥有的一项选择。而你此时，已经没有任何责任可承担。  
我想我们大概彼此嫉妒。我想我们除却否认与拒绝，已经没有什么好对对方说的话。  
我——有时候，我希望事情不是这样。  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九八二年，三月十六日

亲爱的阿不思——  
你确实是个令人鄙夷的贱人，你知道吗？我是说，这真是太棒了。真的。超出预期。难以置信。苍天在上你什么时候才会意识到，这一切不是都围绕着你的愧疚感转圈的？愚蠢白痴，你难道不记得自己是怎么赢我们之间的决斗的吗？  
我比这世界上一切人都更了解你，阿不思·P·W·B·邓布利多。去杀了你的黑魔王，了结了这桩事情。停止自我怪罪，重拾你伟大的那一面，向你过去所做的那样，自由飞翔，让这世界在你脚下颤抖——只不过那会意味着残酷，不是吗？但你人生的每一分每一秒都是残忍的。你就不能有一刻直面并承认事实吗！  
我不必对我撒谎，老朋友。我现在正在如此大声地嘲笑你。我曾褪去你全身的衣物绑住你不断求我——多过你这一生求任何其他人的次数总和，你这虚伪的傻瓜——所有人之中，你最不需要对我说谎。  
去消灭伏地魔。告诉我你究竟为什么赢得胜利。承认你究竟是个什么东西。或者干脆闭嘴，为你的猫头鹰省去这些麻烦吧。  
G.G.

 

一九八二年，六月二十七日

格林德沃，  
真相，如你所问：我不知道你是什么意思——为什么我赢得了我们之间的决斗？我不知道。它本不该发生。我不能做到你所说的一切。我已经厌倦了一展开信就看到满纸刀锋。厌倦了每一次你的猫头鹰到达，就感觉胸腔阵痛。  
我想念我们早先的通信。我真的想。我想念——甚至，你，那么多年前，在你全然走上黑暗的道路之前，你过去曾展现出的间歇性的善意。当你第一次遇见我的妹妹的时候，你触摸我的方式，以示安慰。但现在，或许，除却这些，已经什么都不剩下。  
我很抱歉，但我想我不会再写信。  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九八二年，七月十日

邓布利多——  
你还在撒谎，该死。去你的。  
G.G.

 

一九八九年，八月九日

邓布利多——  
我写了太多封信又将他们通通揉皱，未曾寄出。我很抱歉。写信给我？  
孤独的，  
G.G.  
[随信附魔咒，解开后只显露出盖勒特·格林德沃的一滴血]

 

一九九五年，十二月二十五日

盖勒特，  
这么长时间后，一封圣诞时的信。我必须承认，我没有实现你的愿望。伏地魔尚未被击败，他近日已经以全副精神卷土重来，再他与他最恐惧的事物短暂接触之后，且已经开始聚集追随者。魂器，老朋友。魂器以及其余无数防御。我发誓，我从不撒谎。我不知道为什么我最终取得胜利。我不知道你想让我说什么。  
我知道——我说过我不会再写信。我接受你的道歉，当然，那么多年前。但我想不到还能做什么。多谢你的耐心……  
我想时至今日，你一定已经听说过哈利·波特。  
我怀着最高的私密性写这封信给你。我还记得那么多年前，我刚开始通信的时候，尚无真正信任的人。奇怪的是，这么多年的失联与所有的怒火之后，你却是我在此事上最信任的人。这件事，与战争、与英格兰、与伏地魔相比，无足轻重——  
哈利·波特五年前开始在霍格沃茨念书。分到格兰芬多院，我疑心这大概激不起你的一点惊讶。他的学习成绩中等偏上，师生关系普通，他的友谊如钻石般不可摧毁。他被虐待忽视他的麻瓜家庭养大，来到霍格沃茨之前，整个人活得极其痛苦。而这一切都是我的希望，因为对他的保护是必要的。迫使他有个恐怖的童年，也是必要。他的全部人生都被古老魔法所笼罩，非系统性的爱的魔法，伏地魔拒绝承认的魔法，甚至你与我都鲜少涉足。他既平凡又非凡，穷尽我的头脑，也实在形容不出他。  
作为一个如此年轻的男孩，他所受的苦难实在太多太多。而这其中太多，又是由我一手造就，即便并非刻意。而他——他并不知道。他对这一切倾轧重量，一无所知。  
他的命运与伏地魔的紧密缠绕。超脱一切逻辑或理由的魔法——  
盖勒特，我必须亲自送他去面对他自己的死亡。  
这么多年，我都在努力对此视而不见。伏地魔的一缕灵魂碎片，因他不断制造的魂器而支离破碎，在杀戮咒走火的那一瞬间，脱壳困进了一个无辜男孩的身躯。有个预言。指路仪烟雾中双生的蛇。古老的，古老的史前魔法——  
我无法告诉他。我怎能告诉他？他必须自己意识到这一切——  
他是个好孩子，盖勒特。他坚强勇敢，大部分时间挺聪明，他值得更好的人生。他值得长大变老，恋爱，子孙满堂，配得上写穷酸的信。他值得埋葬了伏地魔，过上自己的生活，免受命运与伤疤及其一切谬论的侵扰。而如果能达成这一切，我情愿交换自己的生命，但我不能，从来不能，因为这不是世界运作的方式。  
我畏惧过你，当我真正意识到你的一切计划，你恐怖的政权，你对麻瓜的折磨。当你像寻常杀人犯一样从亚莉安娜的尸体旁遁逃。我曾对你心怀愤怒，是，当然。如此愤怒。但我从不曾恨过你。我从不曾希望这世上最惨烈的灾祸发生在你身上。因此你能够照常醒来睡去，进食呼吸，没有在永不熄灭的凤凰火中燃烧，我将用以摧毁伏地魔的火焰——不，汤姆·里德尔，这才是他的名字，其余一切都是虚饰——我将用以摧毁造就哈利命运的那个人。我如此憎恨他，我对其恨之入骨——  
你从不曾像附骨之疽一样对生命不肯放手。于我而言，这就是足够的悔恨，无论你怎么想。对于一个黑巫师而言，你与死亡有着令人惊讶的健康关系——  
听我说。我很抱歉。我在绝望中写信给你，以一个老人无解的困境侵扰你。即使我们彼此都说过，你我之间，除却苦涩已经空无一物。但，盖勒特。我亲手送他走向了自己的死亡。为了更伟大的利益。  
你说过纽蒙加德与我都不会摧毁你。或者它们也并未做到。但，盖勒特，汤姆与哈利已经摧毁了我。你最终还是比我强大，我想。  
但还有一丝希望！他还有一点微弱的希望可以存活下去。哈利可能生存——毫无疑问，会遍体鳞伤，如麻瓜所说的一样，患上炮弹休克症，但毕竟还是活着。  
只是某一些时候，希望比投降更痛苦。  
忽略我。嘲笑我。我将一个无辜的男孩送上了战场，送去面对折磨与死亡，因为，我必须做必要的事情，我不能为必要的事情道歉。看看你门上石刻的字，盖勒特——我还在以那些该死的鲜血淋漓的词句为准则——  
只有你才能明白这一切的意义。这其中的讽刺。只有你，老朋友，在我们做下一切之后，在我们用尽这一切时间彼此伤害之后。  
我从来不知道正确的道路。说到底我也不过是个自命不凡的老傻瓜，我从来不知道什么是对错。我不过是试图帮上忙，试图做我以为是正确的事情，我以为会成功的抉择。而这是一切的终结，让一个孩子去送死——我所触碰的一切，我所爱的人，都化成灰——我承认我的本质，盖勒特，我是个怪物——  
我——我必须停下了。我很抱歉。  
又及，为了你我。  
[随信附：一包柠檬雪冰]  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

一九九六年一月，大概——

阿不思——  
五十年。我在这里过了催心剖肝的五十年。这如此漫长的时间之内，你——所有人之中偏偏是你——从来没有寄过糖果给我。即使是它们的气味都让我因欢愉而颤抖。这是我一生中所尝到过最美味的东西。  
五十年。我的躯壳是被病痛折磨的骷髅，我已经难以想象自己曾有一度也美貌过。我是唯一存活着的囚犯。狱监已经离开。剩下个年老的家养小精灵会将食物从铁栏杆之间推进来。即便我手表上的咒语也已经开始失效。表针颤抖，日历全然无用。我想一只猫头鹰大约要花上三天时间才能从霍格沃茨飞到这里？现如今，大概更久？世界是否在我的脚下膨胀伸展了？是否因为如此，我才如此与世隔绝？据太阳的位置判断，现在大约是一月的什么时候。  
但我对你来说，除却倾听的一只耳朵，什么都不是。又在圣诞的雪利酒中给你的旧情人写饱含热泪的书信了吗，阿不思？我们始终这样固步不前，固步不前。你的字甚至都没有变。我的羊皮纸快用完了。我大多数的通信人已经死亡。这房间之中所有的藏书，我至少读过十数遍。我猜福克斯还在？一切如常？  
我不再勉强自己入睡。如果在神志模糊之中读格特鲁德，她的文法几乎可以说得通。一两个音节组成的词语。听我说。  
可怜的阿不思。我甚至都不再对你有任何愤怒了。妈的，我甚至为你感到抱歉。你从没有过自己的孩子，是吗？从未结婚，从未安定下来？你预备着死去，带走它，和那叫波特的男孩，除却可爱的鸟鸣与糖果，什么都不剩下。  
而这意味着你我之间也有相同点。你与我——我们容易爱比自身更美好的人，且我们连爱，都爱得很糟糕。你让你赢了那场决斗因为我以为你会拯救我，你这背叛的混蛋，而你选择让我在这里腐烂。我知道，除却那孩子你已经谁都不在乎。但你不会摧毁我。你不能摧毁我。  
我们已经太老了。我们属于一个世纪前的溪水边，阿不思，而不是在世界屋脊之上，彼此各自的塔楼之中腐烂。我们属于一切发生之初，当我们的荣光还没有被责任的重负所累，我们的美丽尚未被岁月侵蚀。在一切一切的后果，还没有开始摧毁我们之前。  
我已经不再想起你，不再想起过去的时光。说到底，我已经迫使自己停止思考一切。不过在我的囚笼之中来来回回踱步。门上的字。三角与圆圈与直线。  
你是对的。至少，一个男孩，应该拥有完满的人生。你我的生命，早已经被摧毁。  
G.G.

 

一九九七年，六月九日

盖勒特——  
伏在寻找魔杖——与哈同样杖芯，闪回咒事故——他在寻找自己魔杖的替代——  
盖勒特，如果他意识到了它的存在——如果他将它追溯到格里——摄神取念术——他会来找你——他会对你做他自己最恐惧的事情——他会杀了你——这可能是不可避免的——  
抱歉唐突。没有时间。你应该得到警示。  
保重，  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

阿不思——  
我的手表已经完全破败。我已经不再知道时间。我不在乎。那个小混蛋冲着我来了？太好了！近十年之中最好的消息。我真是爱你甚至不必费心嘱咐我要为你撒谎。你知道我会为了你这么做，是不是？  
五十年，阿不思。五十[不可辨认的涂画]如果你不在了，我要如何忍耐下去？如果你被摧毁，如果你终于变得像你伪装出来的一样疯癫？你不回信的时候，已经坏到一定境界。当你因为这样那样的理由持续沉默，因为你太忙忙到懒得理会，因为你以为我希望你闭嘴我怎么会希望你闭嘴，因为你没有时间。  
总是没有时间。即使时至今日你还是说你就要没有时间了。别对我撒谎。好好面对我。  
伏地魔？让他放马过来。让那条小蛇过来。你教过我大脑封闭术，我会咬紧我支离破碎的牙齿对他撒谎大笑——距离我上一次好好笑过，已经过了太长时间，太长太长时间，我已经有好几年没有见过一张脸——他会速战速决吧，不是吗，因为我应该恐惧死亡？死亡，我们曾经以为我们是其主人？死亡，我们统治世界征程上的第三名同伴？你觉得他是否会因为这是一场对方手无寸铁的杀戮而羞愧？我要对着他的脸大笑，大笑，大笑——  
你教过我大脑封闭术，在戈德里科谷，一个世纪之前。你的头脑是金红色的闪着火焰的光芒。要将其拒之门外，是何等痛苦。你的手指纤长握住你的魔杖。我们那时还在一起，世界很美好，溪流清澈，直到她的死亡——  
他的头脑不会有什么可取之处，是吧？我不会因为见到另一个人类这样简单的事情而狂喜？我终于有一次，能做出对得起你的事情？多年之后当你终于下定决心面临死亡，再一次改变这个世界，你会带上它吧。你这自大的，美丽的混蛋。  
即使身处酷刑之下，我也依然能大笑出声，记得吗？他永远都不会得到它。看看我，阿不思，我已经放弃一切陷入疯狂。对着你的雪利酒想哭多久哭多久。我始终怀着微薄的希望，希望你能对我承认一切——  
你问我是否后悔。既然我已经疯了，想来告诉你也无所谓。数十年，阿不思，数十年被愧疚折磨。麻瓜在我的睡梦之中嚎叫。想到一行行一列列我亲手送死的人，一团团一群群我留下的他们的家人。腐烂成泥的躯体。有个穿红披肩的女孩不停尖叫。她已经故去五十年可是她不肯停止尖叫。你以为，我为什么对你如此不能放手？你比我好，多少比我更好。  
当然，这一切你都早就知道。我悔恨，憎恶自己，憎恶我所做的一切。就像你也知道，我会心甘情愿，为你对它的愚蠢规划而死。就像你知道，只要你希望，我就会回信。就像你知道从你我相见的第一天开始，我就始终爱着你。  
你必须杀死那孩子，你不需要在乎我。波特与我，都是你祭坛上的羔羊，献给伏地魔与更伟大的利益的烧焦的贡品。  
但我在说什么？你是个迷人的老人，好心，甚至美好。而我是个孤独，满腹忏悔的老罪人。麻瓜，向我伸展的魔杖前行，麻瓜，在它面前集结成行，赤裸的双足在土地上划出恐慌的痕迹，直到我微笑，冰冷地，扬起它，画出极光一样密集的绿光。真美。激动人心。每一次回想起来，都有什么东西在我的腹腔之中撕扯。  
这是我最后残存的几张羊皮纸。我会在墙上书写。希望那伏地魔小子在家养小精灵死亡留我饿死之前来，相较之下这是好得多的死亡。在一间房间中关了五十年，永远在一间房间中，我的手指已经在门上的刻痕上摩挲到光秃——  
告诉我发生了什么。如果你需要，用速记笔，如果你没时间写字，告诉我到底该死地发生了什么，别留我一个人。我让你赢了别留我一个人在这里——  
难道忏悔不是复原魂器的唯一方式吗？难道这不是你询问的理由？除此之外，你又怎会在乎？阻碍你的感情，对你来说有什么用？悔恨。警醒。我本想求你与我浪迹天涯，阿不思，但我们都已经太老，太过破损。  
回答我阿不思别留我一个人在这里如果我用自己的血书写恳求你你会注意我吗？  
但我从不知道你对我究竟是怎样看的，不是吗？只知道你不恨我。阿不思·邓布利多，你究竟知不知道你对别人做了什么？  
但你必须……  
我的头发是混乱纠结的一团。耗子又溜了回来——好吧，好多年前它们就已经回来了，但它们变得胆大许多，啃坏了我的书。我的牙齿之中渗着它们的血。不，伏地魔先生，我从没拥有过它，赶紧滚开去死吧，说到底这一切也不是那么糟糕，看，我现在就愿意这么做，为了我所爱的人。为你而死。  
但我现在回想，你以为黑巫师没有爱的能力，不是吗？  
看来你错了。  
没有羊皮纸了。不想再浪费一张。寄些给我？别留我一个人在这里。  
G.G.

 

一九九七年，八月二十一日

退还猫头鹰予寄件人。收件人，阿不思·帕西瓦尔·伍尔夫里克·布莱恩·邓不利多，已故。  
致歉，  
猫头鹰办公室，  
魔法部

 

 

二零一八年九月二〇完稿于爱丁堡


End file.
